Building on our PPG experiences over the past 17 years, the goal of Core B is ensure achievement of all scientific aims and to provide responsive and effective centralized support services that include: I. Laboratory and II. Database support. The objectives of these support components are to: 1) provide organizational structure; 2) facilitate interaction for enhancing synergy among investigators and projects; and 3) coordinate activities among all projects and Core B Laboratory in an integrated, cost-efficient manner. Achievement of these objectives is facilitated by Core B's shared utilization of resources, services, and personnel. In our PPG renewal, we have anticipated and, accordingly, prepared for the challenges accompanying our broader scope, greater number of projects, and new performance sites. We foresee new scientific and medical opportunities as we 1) expand our laboratory capabilities to include the new, but related, research focus of one new project - neonatal thrombocytopenia, to respond to the evolving needs of two continuing projects and one new project focused on neonatal anemia; and 2) address a growing need for database management. The challenges presented by the logistics and greater complexity of our expanded program are more than offset by the enhanced opportunities for outstanding team-driven scientific progress and productivity.